


The Science of It All

by heroe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts really needs to re-think its curriculum. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books in association with Warner Bros. Entertainment.
> 
> Note: On July 20, 1969, the United States' Apollo 11 was the first manned mission to land on the moon.

"Muggles," sneered Draco Malfoy with his usual air of superiority while speaking to some fellow Slytherins. "They're barbaric, little better than the apes they evolved from."

His voice was overly loud, and Hermione Granger suspected this was for the benefit of any Muggleborns (i.e., Mudbloods) and Muggleborn-supporters (i.e., Blood Traitors) that were situated nearby. She could not help but cringe at the Pureblood's ignorance, even if he was only a second year. The scientific inaccuracy of his statement disturbed her almost as much as the intended insult.

Hermione knew it was pointless to correct Malfoy for his lack of knowledge, however, so she took it upon herself to explain the evolution of _homo sapiens_ to a perplexed Ronald Weasley instead. "Humans didn't evolve from apes," she lectured. "Malfoy's an idiot. Humans just share a common ancestor with modern African apes, like gorillas and chimpanzees."

Further explanation was cut short as Malfoy continued to spout his ludicrous propaganda. "Muggles will never compare to witches and wizards. Why, my father said it's only a matter of time before we're capable of apparating to the moon. Imagine that - _the moon_!"

A self-inflicted facepalm was all that kept Hermione from rebuking Malfoy for his stupidity. Meanwhile, Ron was looking more and more confused which resulted in a thoroughly bemused Harry Potter having to educate him about the significance of July 20, 1969.


End file.
